


Love for Food

by Seliria



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliria/pseuds/Seliria
Summary: Naruto always loved food. And so did Chouji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, but nonetheless I am very proud.  
> I had this idea for a long time and in moment of restlesness I decided it was time for me to finally write one of my smaller bunnies.  
> So, hope you enjoy!

Naruto loved food.

  


She loved food as long as she remembered.

  


As a little child, she would always stand in the middle of the food-market and take a look. Take a look at all the yummy-looking things in the stands. There were small red ones and big orange ones. Purple was there too, all kind of greens. Yellow, brown.

  


They had all the colors of the rainbow, so she loved them.

  


In her curiosity she would ask the people about the food.

  


What was the small red one? Tomato, strawberry, cherry.

  


The big purple one? Eggplant.

  


The greens? Cucumber, pepper, lettuce.

  


But as soon as the people realized who was asking the questions, they would shoo her away. Didn't want to be bothered with a child like her.

  


And what did that mean now?

  


Eventually she managed to coax her oji-san to give her books on vegetables and fruits. And she really liked them.

  


She asked for books on how to plant and grow greens. She got them.

  


It was around the time where she was banned from the orphanage. For being like her.

  


But she got this nice little apartment, which was much better anyways. No matrons to bother her, no nosy children who wanted her stuff, or destroy it if it was not to their likes.

  


And on top of her nice apartment was a big roof. Where she could cultivate a garden for her vegetables and fruits. Of course no apple trees, but small strawberry plants were possible.

  


As Naruto grew older, she learned more about food, about the possibility to mix them up, get a nice meal. To combine, to season, to cook.

  


It was nice, to see yourself fail, but getting it right eventually. To taste what you cooked and to improve what you did.

  


At one point she really needed someone else to try what she cooked beside herself.

  


And how very fortunate that there was a boy in her academy class, that seemed to love food as much as she did!

  


His name was Chouji, a nice fella all around. He might be a little bit on the chubby side, but that was just a proof for Naruto that he loved to eat.

  


So one day she approached him with a bento full of her favorite dishes and asked him, if he would be willing to try her food.

  


That was the start of a somewhat secret relationship. Not so secret, more like, overlooked. Because really, food? How should people in their business of tough kunoichi and battle hardened shinobi care for food? It was a necessary, without the right nutrition and calories in their food they would easily go down, but it was nothing they could bother with in their free time. They had better things to do. Like training or reading up important political facts or something.

  


But Naruto loved food.

  


Not just to eat, but to work with. She liked tasting and most of all, she liked sharing with Chouji.

  


And Chouji liked the eating more than the cooking.

  


So most of the time he just watched when Naruto cooked.

  


Their time together was domestic.

  


And after ten long years something shifted between them. Like a piece falling into a place, when Chouji just didn't bother to go home one day.

  


When he just stayed, because really, he would be coming back for breakfast anyway, so why even go home?

  


The hardships they faced changed them, for better or worse.

  


But the one thing that did not change, was Naruto cooking for Chouji with him watching and occasionally helping a bit.

  


And everybody knew they had this thing.

  


So why the heck was everybody so surprised when they got an invitation for Naruto and Chouji's wedding?


End file.
